


A Peach Sapphire

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Translucent Pink [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gen, Padparadscha has Retrocognition, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Reveal, Steven Actually Displays Emotions That Aren't Pleasant, Steven Universe is a Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Padparadscha, the Off-color Sapphire.Cast aside for her delayed future vision, only seemingly able to see the recent past, she fled the clutches of the Diamond Authority and ran right into the open arms of a conjoined Rutile and two fusions.But she was never off-color.Her real power is Retrocognition.And with it, she can change the future.Or, Five times Padparadsha's power came in handy, and One time she changed the future with it.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Bismuth & Padparadscha (Steven Universe), Garnet & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Padparadscha, Off Colors & Padparadscha (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Translucent Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718503
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. Not a Rose, but just as sweet

Another day on the Sun Incinerator for the Off-Colors. Ever since Steven left through Lars' hair, Padparadscha has been unusually quiet. The captain decides to investigate.

"Hey Paddy," Lars starts, not really sure how to go about this, "Is something the matter? You've been awfully quiet lately, I'm getting worried for you."

Padparadscha takes a moment to answer. When she does, her voice doesn't have the same cheer and excitement it usually does. She sounds… conflicted.

"I'm fine Lars, just…" she drifts off, "When Steven gets back, I need to know something. He'll be coming within the week."

"Alright, if you're sure."

A moment passes.

"I am, captain."

☆◇☆

A few days pass before Steven arrives through Lars' hair, bringing gifts.

"Hey guys, I brought gifts!" He cheers to the crew of the stolen ship.

Padparadscha stiffens slightly at the sound of Steven's voice. She runs her hand over her gem gently in thought. Steven notices, and asks about it.

"Is something wrong Padparadscha?"

"My power isn't future vision," she says after her delay, "I can see the past. Homeworld doesn't want a Sapphire that can't see the future, so they cast me out." She pauses for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Steven, you are a complex web of unpleasant truths."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the son of a rebel Rose Quartz." She replies, with no delay present.

"Huh?" Steven, Lars, Rhodonite, and Rutile say in unison.

"You're the son of Pink Diamond." She says with absolute certainty.

There is a moment where the entire ship goes deathly silent. Rhodonite starts shaking in fear, Flourite's six eyes blow wide open, Rutile looks at her other half in disbelief, Lars looks confused.

Steven rapidly cycles through the stages of grief on loop for a minute before finding his voice at the same time the rest of the crew does.

"WHAT?!"

"I understand the idea is unbelievable," Padparadscha says, "But, I can explain it in full."

"How do we even know you really have past vision?" Rutile says, sceptically.

"Steven, Your favorite ice cream was cancelled, you discovered your powers, and were attacked by a corrupted gem all in the same day. A bismuth tried to shatter you with an experimental weapon of her own design. called the breaking point."

Steven blinks, he hasn't told them that, and he wasn't thinking of telling them those details. They seemed so unimportant, but now they mean so much.

"Alright," Steven decides, "Tell me how Pink Diamond is my mom when I have seen tapes of Rose Quartz with my dad. I can take it."

And so Padparadscha begins the long tale of abandonment, change, promises, and corruption.


	2. Rightful Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven brings Padparadscha to Earth to bring the Crystal Gems in on the information.
> 
> Unpleasant emotions come to light.

Steven listens to Padparadscha's story and soaks it all in. His first thought is that Pink Diamond is awful, but also he can see how she came to the conclusions she did. His second thought is that the problems she's caused far outweigh any good that she did.

Third…

"Padparadscha, don't you usually have a delay for your responses?" Lars asks, wondering exactly the same thing Steven was.

"Only when I'm using my retrocognition or not paying attention. It's part of why Homeworld didn't want me around, I get distracted by my retrocognition easily."

"Mm."

"Also I'm not supposed to exist, despite it being well documented what gems like myself can do."

Meanwhile this conversation is happening, Steven is having an existential crisis. Pearl's lied to him every single day so far. She knew, she would easily have known. Why didn't she say anything? Why lie to him, to everyone? Fear? Shame? How many problems could have been avoided if that one truth was let out earlier?

Jasper tried to kill him because Rose shattered Pink Diamond. Peridot tried to kill him on Yellow Diamond's orders because Earth is where Pink was shattered. The Ruby squad came by looking for Jasper, and they tried to kill Steven. The Cluster was made because Pink was shattered. Bismuth tried to kill him because Rose didn't want the breaking point, which would have shattered Pink Diamond instantly if it made contact. Malachite happened!

The Diamonds attacked earth and corrupted every gem on its surface because Pink was shattered.

He was literally just on trial for shattering Pink Diamond barely a week ago, Yellow and Blue tried to kill him then.

Except she wasn't shattered.

Oh, if Pearl doesn't have a good answer he has no idea what he's going to do. His life has been threatened so many times because Pink was shattered, when he was Pink the whole time! He's suffered the consequences of countless of his mother's lies all his life for what? If his mother was a Diamond, couldn't she have tried to change things from the inside? Without starting a war that would end with her faking her own shattering and without the corruption of every gem on Earth's surface?

"Padparadscha," Steven says, barely containing the boiling rage at the many times he's almost died because of this, "If you want to ultimately stay here, that's fine. But, you're coming with me to Earth so we can get some answers. The gems need to know this, and I need to know why I wasn't told."

"Of course." Padparadscha gives a slight nod.

☆◇☆

Steven comes back through Lion's mane as a man on a mission. With Padparadscha's gem in his hand, he makes his way up the beach with a stone faced expression. He spots Garnet and Amethyst outside.

"Emergency Gem Meeting. Couch, now." He says, not seeing Garnet's eyes widen at how cold he sounded. Amethyst takes a moment to process the information before heading in.

On his way inside, he shoots a text off to Peridot, telling her to bring Lapis to the house for an impromptu gem meeting.

Steven heads into the temple's bubble room and spots Bismuth's gem. He jumps up, grabs it, and brings it out to the gems that are now sitting and watching him expectantly. They all stay silent out of concern, Steven is never like this. He pops Bismuth's bubble with one hand while glaring daggers into Pearl.

Bismuth forms and drops to the floor as gracefully as an alcoholic. The gems spare a glance to Bismuth, before redirecting their attention to Steven. He takes a seat on one of the kitchen barstools before starting.

"I know you're all wondering why I called this gem meeting, and why Bismuth is here." Steven starts. The gems present nod. "I recently came across some vital information concerning Rose Quartz that I believe every non corrupted gem on this planet should know."

He reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out Padparadscha's gem. He shows it to the present gems, turning it over in his hand a little before turning his attention to the gems.

"Who can tell me what this gem is?" He asks, voice uncomfortably flat.

"A Padparadscha Sapphire," Garnet picks up, "But where did you find her, is she corrupted?"

"She was with Lars, she retreated into her gem for the trip here." Steven explains, "What powers do Padparadscha Sapphires have?"

"Retrocognition." Peridot speaks up, curious about what's going on, "They were deemed off color by Homeworld because they couldn't see the future."

Pearl pales, not liking where this could be going.

The gem in Steven's hand glows and floats up, before Padparadscha reforms. She floats in the air where she is, taking in the sight of the gems in front of her.

"Correct, Peridot." Steven says, his stoney face turning into a dark smile, "And this one has told me some information that I think everyone here needs to know."

Pearl tenses, he couldn't be talking about that. There's no way.

"According to Padparadscha, there was no Rose Quartz. Pink Diamond was never shattered."

"WHAT?!" The gems shout in unison, "Where is she?!"

"Her gem is right here, in me."

Pearl freezes, paling to impossible levels. Any more stress and she might poof from it.

"And Pearl would have known the whole time." Steven says, his dark smile reaching his eyes, "Padparadscha, care to explain?"

"Certainly, Steven."

"Thank you."

And the Peach Sapphire explained the story for a new audience.

☆◇☆

All eyes were on Pearl as the story finished. She knew the whole, she served Pink Diamond. It's common knowledge that a Diamond's Pearl can never disobey an order, she must have been told to not speak.

Still though, this whole time, the crystal gems were just following a Diamond with a different face. Were the crystal gems just Pink Diamond's second court?

Steven looks absolutely infuriated.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Pearl?"

Pearl remains silent, ashamed of herself. Steven's limit is hit, hard, and his anger gets the best of him.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Steven laughs a mad laugh, "You have nothing to say at all? HOW MANY TIMES DID I ALMOST DIE BECAUSE OF THIS?!"

The B Team of Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth flinch in unison. They've all tried to kill him before and they know it.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I ALMOST DIE BECAUSE OF HER LIES?!"

Pearl recoils like she's been punched.

"JASPER TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE ROSE SHATTERED HER DIAMOND!!" Steven screams, desperately demanding some kind of justification for his suffering, something that would make any of it worth it, "PERIDOT TRIED TO KILL ME ON THE ORDERS OF YELLOW DIAMOND!! LAPIS TRIED TO KILL ME ON OLD ORDERS FROM BLUE DIAMOND!! MALACHITE HAPPENED BECAUSE JASPER WAS SO DESPERATE TO KILL ME!!"

"BISMUTH TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE ROSE DIDN'T WANT TO SHATTER PINK!!" Tears are pouring down his face at this point, "THE CORRUPTED GEMS ONLY EXIST BECAUSE PINK STARTED THE WAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!! MY DAD WAS CAPTURED BY BLUE DIAMOND AND WE HAD TO BREAK HIM OUT OF A HUMAN ZOO THAT PINK HAD BUILT!! THE CLUSTER EXISTS BECAUSE OF PINK!!"

"HOW MANY GEMS HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF HER LIES?!" He screams beggingly, "HOW MANY?!"

Steven stops for a moment and takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth," He starts, feeling the exhaustion that high emotions can bring, "I don't blame any of you for the attempts on my life. I can understand why all of you did, I can even understand why Jasper is trying to kill me."

"Bismuth, you are justified in your feelings about Rose's lies. Honestly, I think I share some of those feelings. She did some good things, but she was a liar. She started a war against herself and everyone since has suffered for it."

"Peridot, you were following orders from Yellow Diamond, and as someone who has stood in front of an angry Yellow Diamond, I completely understand how heavy any orders would feel. You changed so much since then for the better, I'm proud of the gem you've become."

"Lapis, you were trapped in a mirror for thousands of years and at some point got your gem cracked. When you came out, homeworld had changed, Jasper captured you and then Malachite happened. I don't think I can blame you for anything, even if part of you enjoyed being Malachite."

"I can't blame the three of you for trying to kill me. I mean, yeah, it sucks, but I still think of you as friends, as family. Us crystal gems have to stick together, right?"

The temple is completely silent for a few moments, no one knowing what to say. The B team is touched, even though they all made some… questionable… choices regarding Steven in the past, he still thinks of them as family. 

Padparadscha places a gentle hand on Steven's shoulder. She might not understand humans, but she knows she should do something to comfort him.

Amethyst sits there, tears slowly sliding down her face. She knew it was a bad idea to put so much on him, she knew it. Even knowing it, she couldn't protect the one Crystal Gem she felt closest to, the one person she felt could understand her the best. Her gem brother has suffered for so, so long for things he wasn't even around for.

Garnet meanwhile is trying really hard not to split from emotions. Ruby is heartbroken for Steven, he's been suffering for so long and it's all of their faults. She's supposed to be the bigger gem, but she's hurt him. Sapphire is torn between her anger that Rose lied directly to Garnet, how she told her to never question herself and she believed it, and her feelings of heartbreak for how they've all failed Steven.

Their heartbreak for Steven is potentially the only thing keeping Garnet together at the moment, so she stays quiet.

Pearl is still shrinking in on herself, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"So…" Bismuth carefully starts, "What now?"

Steven moves his hand to his gem uncertainly. He doesn't know. So much has changed, but has anything? Rose was a lie, his mom was Pink Diamond, but the gems still are there for him. None have stormed off at the revelation that he's technically Pink Diamond, so that's good. 

He comes to a conclusion after a minute of deliberation.

"If I'm going to have Pink Diamond's gem as a part of me for the rest of my life, I might as well try to fix her mistakes, try to be better than her." He turns his gaze to Pearl, who looks like she's expecting to be shattered and has accepted her fate, "Pearl, I need you to be completely honest with me from here on out about anything to do with Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz. If there are any gems she abandoned, find them, bring them here."

Pearl speaks up, her voice strained with tears unshed, "The Diamonds gave her a Spinel to keep her busy, Pink left her in her garden before the war started. We'd have to repair some warp pads, but I'll make sure we get her back."

"Alright then, thank you." Steven smiles weakly, at least they can defuse that problem before it becomes one, "The rest of you, I think the other Diamonds know I'm Pink Diamond, so I need you to help me do something I don't think any of you will like."

"What's that?" Came the voice of Peridot.

"I need you to help me become a better Diamond than Yellow and Blue ever were." He explains, "If I'm going to get the corrupted gems help, and if I'm going to help all the gems on Homeworld, I need to be able to play their game on their level."


	3. Shaken Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven remembers someone.

Steven woke up the next morning feeling a lot more free than he ever has. After his emotional outburst, and boy didn't that feel good in it's own way, the gems agreed to help him embrace the Diamond role a little more. Of course, there were some stipulations to Steven trying to take the mantle of Diamond under their watch, but the stipulations made sense.

First, no kindergartens. He would never harm a planet so much, but he might try to find a way to create gems a little more environmentally friendly somewhere down the line. He agreed and mentioned as much, and the gems agreed that that would be fine. Peridot lit up at the idea of messing around with old gem tech, rub it in the Diamond's faces that she could outdo them.

Second, no acting like he was above any other gems. If he wanted a lot of work done, volunteers could be called for it and they would have a say in matters. He just wants to undo the damage his mother did, not rule with the iron fist his mother did but didn't have. Any gems that wished to help him should help because they wanted to, not because he was a Diamond. He agreed to that one easily.

Third, no shattering. He winced at that one, he would never want to shatter a gem. He agreed immediately. Bismuth explained that the only reason she wanted to shatter Pink originally is because it would be a one and done, quick and easy solution to all their problems. She mentioned that she has shattered a couple gems, and it still haunts her.

But he feels like he's forgetting something. Something that has nothing to do with him embracing the title of Diamond. Something blue...

"I forgot Zircon!" He yells before he bolts into the temple to try and find her gem, ignoring Peridot's squeak when he runs past her. He faintly remembers bubbling and sending her off, but that trial ended eight different kinds of hectic and crazy, it all blends together for him.

He scrambles into the burning room and begins quickly scanning his eyes over the bubbles floating against the ceiling looking for a dark blue, rectangular gem in a pink bubble… there!

He leaps towards the newest bubble, grabbing it gently and remembering that he's in the boiling room, a room full of bubbled gems. Blue Zircon is anxious enough as it is, she doesn't need the stress of seeing that, not yet. Carefully, as not to disturb the bubble, he brings her into the main room of the house where Peridot and Pearl are talking about fixing up an old Roaming Eye because Centi's dropship just refuses to be fixed. He sets the bubble on the ground and pops it.

In a flash of blue light, Zircon forms around her gem, leaving her dazed and laying on the floor. She gets up with a light, tired groan as she tries to remember what happened last. Last thing she remembers was standing in front of the Diamonds about to accuse them of shattering Pink Diamond and being interrupted by the scanner going off. Everything after that blurs together for her and she can't seem to make anything specific out.

Peridot and Pearl turn their attention to the gem Steven unbubbled, recognizing her as a very confused Zircon and not going on any immediate offensive. There were a handful of Zircons in the rebellion that were solid in a fight, but a Zircon fresh from Homeworld? Completely harmless.

Suddenly, the Zircon stiffens as her eyes land on Steven. Quickly and mechanically she rises, snapping her arms into the perfect Diamond salute.

"M-my Diamond!" She reflexively addresses.

"You can relax, Zircon." Steven sighs at the sight, so that's what the scanner found, "Sorry about basically kidnapping you from the courtroom, I thought Yellow was going to do something worse and I panicked." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Uh, Steven?" Peridot questions.

"Oh, right!" Steven wraps a friendly arm around Blue Zircon, "Guys, meet Zircon! She's the lawyer that defended me in front of the Diamonds!" He turns to Zircon, "Thanks for that, by the way. I know you were just doing your job, but still, it means a lot to me, so thank you."

The Zircon stiffens at the contact and almost poofs from the anxiety of the thanks. Being thanked by a Diamond is nearly unheard of on Homeworld, let alone having a Diamond casually touching a lower gem. Her eyes dart around the room as she finally takes in where she is. The sight of wood clues her in that she's nowhere near Homeworld anymore. An unfamiliar sound reaches her from outside, a steady, inconsistent roar rumbling lightly from the distance. She carefully walks over to the windows and looks out towards the sound and sees…

Water.

A lot of water.

Zircons on Homeworld barely ever leave the court complex, and even then it only really happens if they need to see a crime scene up close. A Zircon being offworld is an even rarer occurrence.

Watching as the morning sun reflects off the rolling waves, Blue Zircon isn't sure what to think.

"Uh, Zircon?" Steven asks, "Are you alright?"

"O-of course, my Diamond." Blue Zircon lies through her teeth.

"You know," Steven starts as he moves to stand next to her, "It's okay to not be okay."

Silence stretches between the two of them for a few minutes before Zircon speaks again. Meanwhile, Peridot and Pearl slip back out to Centi's dropship to continue trying to get it to fly.

"Back on Homeworld, Zircons never leave the court complex. We barely ever have reason to go offworld, but here I am. I'm out of the court complex, on an unfamiliar and strange world, with a Diamond everyone thought was shattered." Blue Zircon says wistfully, "What do I do from here?"

"Anything you want to, Zircon." Steven replies, "Welcome to Earth."

☆◇☆

A few days later, Pearl and Peridot give up on the old dropship and shift their efforts to an old Roaming Eye. Within two hours of attempts, the Roaming Eye whirred to life.

Next stop, the abandoned garden of Pink Diamond.


	4. And Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Steven have a heart to heart, and Spinel is found.

The Roaming Eye is quiet.

Garnet chose to stay behind with Amethyst and Bismuth, choosing to introduce the two gems more properly. In Pearl's opinion, it's likely because Garnet doesn't want to be around Pearl for the time being. Lapis and Padparadscha are spending some time with Greg to learn some more about humans in general.

Peridot and Blue Zircon sit at the controls, piloting the craft to coordinates Pearl doesn't think she could ever forget.

"I'm sorry, Steven." Pearl starts abruptly. "I wish I could have said something, anything, to you."

"Could?" Steven asks, "You mean you couldn't have told me about Pink Diamond before?"

"Her last order to me as a Diamond was to make sure no one ever knew. The order deactivated when someone proved they knew. I was trying so hard to go around it, ever since Homeworld started coming back, but I just," Pearl pauses and looks away, a tear in her eye, "Couldn't."

An uncomfortable silence stretches between the present gems. Peridot and Zircon shoot each other a look of understanding, Diamond orders are unbreakable without some clever redirection.

Steven looks down at his gem, pulling his shirt up slightly to look right at it, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You were right, Steven." Pearl replies with sorrow in her eyes, "We failed you, we failed you greatly. We hurt you, and we were supposed to protect you. And I'm sorry for it."

Steven says nothing as he hugs her suddenly. Pearl returns the hug silently, not believing herself worth the apologetic gesture.

The tension in the ship is distinctly thinner for the rest of the trip.

"We're approaching the Garden." Zircon says from the controls, the sight of Pink's floating garden sitting in the view screen like an omen.

☆◇☆

Steven and Pearl exit the Roaming Eye alone. The only two people that Spinel really needs to see are Pearl and what happened to Pink Diamond.

"Spinel!" Pearl calls frantically into the garden from the door to the Roaming Eye.

An all too familiar voice to Pearl calls back, "Pearl?"

The two rush over to her, and take a sharp breath when they see her. Her form is covered in dirt, scratches, and tears. Vines are snaked around her legs, her heart shaped buns of hair have devolved into rampant messes. She looks horrible, and Pearl has to blink back tears at the sight of her old friend.

"Did Pink send you? Did I win the game?" Spinel asks, a desperate tinge in her voice that hurts the two of them.

Pearl flinches, so that's how Pink kept her here. Spinel takes her job so seriously, she took the last "game" as an order.

"I'm…" Pearl takes a deep breath, steading her nerves for probably the most uncomfortable thing she'll have to say to the pink gem, "I'm sorry. Pink is gone."

The two fill her in on the complete story of Rose Quartz, how Pink chose the Earth over the empire, how she changed, and how she loved a human. Pearl gives as much of an explanation to Spinel as she would understand about how Steven exists, and that Steven is not Pink, nor Rose. She had a hard time admitting that to herself, saying it aloud stung in ways she doesn't think she'll ever get used to.

The story finishes, and Spinel has a pained, yet blank look on her face as she processes the information.

'"I'm sorry, Spinel." Steven says sadly, "You deserve a better friend."

Spinel's emotions prove to be too great. She poofs suddenly, her heart shaped gem falling right into Steven's hands. He bubbles her instinctively, deciding to make sure she doesn't form back on the Roaming Eye.

"Let's get her home, Steven." Pearl says, soft sadness lacing her voice.

"Right."

☆◇☆

The trip back to Earth is filled with an uncomfortable silence, the weight of Pink's past actions weighing on everyone.

Luckily, Pink didn't abandon any other gems on floating gardens, so at least that bit of clean up is over. They can finally start towards the future. Steven wants to learn how to be a Diamond, implying that he wants to deal with the Diamonds himself at some point. It's dangerous, it's risky, and it pains Pearl to admit it, but it makes sense. How else do you deal with the Diamonds, but be one?

Pink was never respected, but she never acted like a "Proper Diamond". Pink was treated horribly, all because she didn't act like how the other three wanted her to.

Getting the other gems to agree to the plan was simple enough. Taking care of the Diamonds is easiest done with another Diamond, and they have a malleable one that wants to learn.

It took three swords, six shields, and two suits of armor for Bismuth to eventually come around to the idea.

According to Peridot and Zircon, Homeworld is facing a resource crisis. If they can solve the resource crisis, they can potentially get into good favor with the Diamonds. If they can get into good favor with the Diamonds, they can get Steven a court, which they might be able to convince them to let him run his court his own way.

If they can do that, then they'll have an army.

They arrive on Earth with little fanfare.

Pearl takes Spinel's gem out to the beach, giving her space to reform without everyone being around. Them being around might throw her into another panic, and she has experience with Spinel already. There's nothing Spinel can do to surprise her, not here. The others head inside the beach house, giving the two their space. Pearl pops the bubble without a word.

Honestly, a part of her missed Spinel. She was clingy and took her job a bit too seriously, but she was a good friend to both Pink Diamond and herself. Pink was never worth either of her two servants. Sometimes, Pink would leave to go do something and leave the two gems to entertain each other for a time. Other times, Pink would send her on an obvious "go do Pearl stuff for a while, I don't need you right now" fetch quest with Spinel accompanying her.

Pearl knows she was a replacement, she never met the one she replaced, but she knows it had to have been something big. The Diamonds, mostly Blue, bent to Pink's whims fairly easily, if reluctantly. They never would have replaced Pink's Pearl unless Pink did something big, like shatter the poor gem.

The Diamonds gave her to Pink at the same time as Spinel, both being methods of appeasement.

Rose was great, but she could never have erased Pink.

Spinel's heart shaped gem floats into the air, rotating so the tip faces up. Her silhouette takes a distinctly sharper look, spikes sitting where there were curves. Black tear streaks sit below her eyes, an obvious sign of the pink gem's pain. She was abandoned for six thousand years, it makes sense.

"Wha-where am I?" Spinel asks, confused and slightly afraid.

"Welcome to Earth," Pearl tells Spinel, "A place where you can make better friends than Pink was."

It takes Spinel a few moments to process the unspoken confirmation in Pearl's words, but when she does, she drops to her knees in the sand, expression blank and completely silent. Pearl kneels down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. Spinel leans into the touch, quiet tears dripping down her face. For the first time in six thousand years, two old friends have reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out! I just couldn't make myself work on this one, I had too many ideas for other fics, got distracted by those, and honestly I'm kind of a mess.
> 
> Chapter 5 is started and hopefully won't take too long for me to finish!


End file.
